Long Live
by Lana XX2
Summary: Inspiracion de Long Live de Taylor Swift pero con un poco de canvio. Es muy largo pero muy bonito a la vez. Bella se enfretna a la ruptura de Edward, una boda de Edward, a un e,barazo de riesgo y a la muerte.


**La historia esta mas o menos basada en la cancion de Long Live de Taylor Swift.**

**SM personajes.**

**Espero que les guste que costo cinco horas hacerla.**

* * *

><p>Long Live<p>

Mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo. Metí mi mano y lo saque: "Tiene un mensaje" ¿Un mensaje?

_Edward._ ¡Era Edward! ¡Espero que haya aceptado la invitación!

"_Lo siento Bella. He quedado con otra persona. Has sido una gran amiga…pero no eres mi tipo._

_Edward"_

¿Otra? Notaba como lo que construimos juntos; los besos, las caricias, el atardecer que me prometió que estaría conmigo siempre… ¡Todo! Se me caya en los hombros. Echaría de menos sus caricias, sus besos, la forma en la que me hacía el amor… ¿Acaso éramos amigos con derecho a roce? Si lo éramos. Me había utilizado solo para sexo. Ahora el tenia a otra, otra que le haría el amor, otra que besaría…una cara nueva. Lo bueno era que me habían dado un año libre en el trabajo por no sé qué rollo de universitario a prueba…Lo que quería era una ducha. No una ducha no, un baño

Llegué a casa. Tire el bolso al suelo y subí las escaleras como una muerta. Mi cuerpo inerte sentimentalmente, se preparaba por una ducha. El vapor de esta empañaba los vidrios del cuarto de baño. Me sumergí en el agua, haciendo que esta relajara mis músculos. Mi cabeza decidió-sin ninguna razón- volver al pasado.

_-Bella este es Edward mi adorado hermano pequeño..-Dijo la pequeña Alice._

_-Hola Bella encantado de conocerte.-Era alto, su pelo cobrizo hacia que sus ojos verdes destacaran sobre su pálida piel._

_-Igualmente._

Mi mente quería tortúrame con los mejores momentos de los dos juntos. Cogía fragmentos.

_Era el día en que los americanos comían pavo en casa, y no porque era vegetarían a así que ni siquiera se el nombre de tal día. Edward me llamo para quedar en el centro comercial, yo no pude rechazar. Estaba por sus huesos._

_Lo vi delante de un restaurante y nos saludamos con la mano. Nos sentamos en una mesa; comimos y hablamos sin parar. Teníamos muchas cosas en común; música, libros, películas…hasta chistes. _

_-Bueno…-una camarera nos interrumpió._

_-Hola. Vosotros sois la pareja más afortunada del restaurante. Por eso seréis coronados.-Nos corono. Me pareció un detalle que Edward cambiara su gorra de beisbol por una corona. Al final de la cita fuimos a la playa. Ese día nos dimos nuestro primer beso._

Las lágrimas se escapaban por mis ojos. Mientras mi mente regresaba por el pasado. No quería más. Salí de la bañera y me seque. Me puse el pijama y baje las escaleras como un zombi. No tenía hambre. Una idea descabellada se me paso por la cabeza. Un juramento de sangre. Se suele hacer con dos personas pero era uno personal. Una promesa personal, los juramentos de sangre no pueden romper ni pagando todo el dinero del mundo.

Estaba todo listo. El collar abierto que me dio la abuela. La aguja. Y mi dedo.

-Yo Isabella Marie Swan. Prometo, no juro que…nunca olvidare los momentos y los sentimientos que me causo Edward Cullen.-La aguja- ya desinfectada- pincho mi dedo. Presione para que la sangre cayera en el colgante y lo cerré. Lo coloque en mi cuello y me fui a mi cuarto. Recordé cuando hicimos una promesa:

_Edward.-Me miro.- Prométeme aquí y ahora una cosa.-Me dio su visto bueno para que continuara._

_Cogí aire y mis boca cogió iniciativa propia.- Prométeme que te quedaras a mi lado por siempre, pero si Dios nos lo prohíbe y nos fuerce a un adiós, si tienes hijos algún día, cuando miren tus fotos, por favor diles mi nombre, luego diles como todos enloquecían, diles como espero que brillen._

_Me miro serio y después añadió.-Lo prometo._

Dios nos separo. Prometí que no olvidarle. Y el prometió contarle a sus hijos de mi.

_Los fuegos artificiales brillaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Solo para nosotros. Bailábamos sobre la luna y los fuegos. Éramos los reyes del momento. Me besó en los labios con cura, como si me fuera a romper. Frágil. Inocente. Esa era yo con mi novio._

No. Nuca fue, es y será mi novio. Solo un chico más.

Pasó un mes y no vi más a Edward. Ni a Alice. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle…todos ellos eran leves recuerdos que se hacían más fuertes. Hasta que llamo Alice.

-Bella. Hola.

Intente que mi voz no sonara torpe.-Hola Alice.

-Edward se va a casar.-Demasiado pronto pero no soy quien para criticar, seguramente están muy enamorados. Ella noto el silencio y prosiguió.-Quiere que la conozcas y seas la dama de honor de ella.

-Alice. ¿Te dijo Edward que salíamos?

-Sí. Lo sabían todos.

-¿Cuándo quiere Edward que la conozca?

-Esta tarde si puedes.- Necesitaba salir de casa. Pero eso provocaría más dolor en mí, prometí no olvidarlo.-A las cuatro. En el restaurante Green Moon.-El Green Moon. ¿Acaso quería reírse en mi cara.

-Dile que iré.

-Genial. Besos.

Colgué sin despedirme siquiera. En el Green Moon. El restaurante donde nos coronamos. Espero que él y ella sean felices.

Mire el reloj. Eran las cuatro menos cuarto y yo ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras mecánicas. Tenía la vista fija en mis viejas y desgastadas bambas, han pasado por todo. Las considero como mi hermana. Absurdo considerar unas bambas eso pero era la verdad. Estuvieron presente en mi primer beso, la primera cita, la primera vez, el primer corazón roto…levante mi vista y vi a Edward sentado con una chica delante. Hablaban como nosotros nunca lo hicimos, la miraba como él me miraba a mi pero más enamorado. Me acerque y salude a Edward con la mano.-_…nos saludamos con la mano._

-Bella te presento a Tanya Denali, Tanya, Bella Swan.-Nos saludamos con un apretón de manos y me senté entre Edward y Tanya. Tenía que admitir que era guapa, mu guapa. Alta, con tacones o sin. Su pelo era un rubio platino hermoso, sus ojos azules y…era perfecta. Encajaban a la perfección.

-Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.-Incluso su voz era hermosa. Yo le asentí como una tonta.

El camarero vino para pedir la comida. Edward y Tanya pidieron lo mismo; pollo. Yo pedí una ensalada y agua.

-¿Eres vegetariana?

-Sí.

-Perfecto así podre saber que quieres en el banquete de bodas.

-Una ensalada basta.

-¿Pero y el segundo plato?-Pregunto riendo, que tonta que era al saltarme el segundo plato, y más en un boda.

-Pasta.-Ella asintió mientras escribía en una agenda.

-¿Y cómo te pido Edward matrimonio?

Ellos se miraron y sonrieron.-Edward me llevo a un prado hermoso. Me dijo que estaba desesperado, y claro yo pensé que como me casaría con un hombre que solo conocía de hacia un mes y medio. Pero recordé que mi abuela se caso con mi abuelo la misma noche que se conocieron y nunca se arrepintieron.

-Qué bonito. ¿Cuándo es la fecha?-pregunte mientras bebía un poco de agua.

-De aquí tres semanas.-me atragante.-¿Estás bien?-Asentí. Se levanto para ir al baño.

-Que colgante tan bonito.-Dijo Edward mientras acercaba para tocarlo.

-No. No lo toques.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Llevas mi cara dentro?

-No. Es un…un juramento de sangre.

-¿Y qué juraste?

-Que nunca te olvidaría. ¿Recuerdas lo que prometiste tu?-Negó con la cabeza. Hombres.-Prométeme que te quedaras a mi lado por siempre, pero si Dios nos lo prohíbe y nos fuerce a un adiós, si tienes hijos algún día, cuando miren tus fotos, por favor diles mi nombre, luego diles como todos enloquecían, diles como espero que brillen.

-Ah. Eso. Dios nos separo. Aun la mantengo. Les diré a mis hijos lo nuestro.- Saludo a Tanya con la mano.

-¿De qué hablabais?

-De la boda y de lo feliz que quiere Bella que seamos.

-Espero que tú encuentres a tu hombre.

-Lo encontré pero me dejo tirada.-Cogí la copa de vino de Edward y me la bebí toda.-Tengo cita con el ginecólogo no quiero llegar tarde. Ha sido un placer conocerte. No veremos el día de la boda.

-De acuerdo. Te enviare el vestido por correo.- Asentí y me fui.

Cuando llegué al coche no pude evitar llorar a mares. Me estuve conteniendo toda la comida, y ahora debía "irme al ginecólogo". Arranqué el motor y me fui del centro comercial. Llegue a casa y no sabía qué hacer a sí que me fui al ginecólogo de verdad.

-Puede pasar señorita Swan. ¿Es su primera visita?-Negué con la cabeza.-¿Cuánto hace que no práctica el acto sexual?

-Un mes y medio.

-Bien. Saque la ropa que ahora vuelvo a por su informe.-Me desvestí y me puse la bata azul.

Alguien tocó la puerta.-Adelante.-El médico.

-Túmbese y abra las piernas.-El médico hacia su trabajo.-Puede que esto le duela.-No sentí nada. Estaban distraída pensando en nada. Que no sentí nada.- Ya está.-me acomode en el asiento.-Debo hacerle unas pruebas si no le importa.

-No me importa es su trabajo.- Cogió una jeringuilla y extrajo sangre.

-Si no le importa esperar unos minutos fuera. Tendré sus resultados pronto.

-No me importa. Esperare fuera.-Me senté fuera y espere. Recordé la primera vez que hice el amor. Fue horrible. Mike Newton no sabe nada de sexo. Pero con Edward fu diferente hicimos el amor tres veces a la semana. Todos los meses. Conocía todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Sus caricias, sus besos…todo era como el cielo.

-Señorita Swan.-Dijo un enfermera mientras el ginecólogo me despedía con una sonría ancha y entraba a la consulta. Me levante.-Felicidades está embarazada, tiene un mes y dos semanas. Ahora le daré una lista de lo que no puedo y si comer. Y las recetas de las vitaminas.-Embarazada. Me aferre a la cinta de mi bolso con las manos. No pude evitar llorar de felicidad y tristeza. El bebe conocería a mama pero no a papa. Edward cumpliría su promesa por un lado pero no por el otro.

Salí del hospital con la cara sin expresión. Todo el camino sin expresión. Hasta que empecé a sonreír sin razón. Mañana seria orto día. Todos los días serian otro día. Intentaría ser feliz por el bebe.

_Día antes de la boda._

Estaba en casa cocinando cuando note algo resbalar por mi entre pierna. Me asuste tanto que ni mire y llame a urgencias.

-Urgencias. ¿Cuál es su urgencia?

-Creo que estoy perdiendo al bebe.-Dije entre lagrimas.

-De acuerdo. Relájese y ahora le enviamos una ambulancia. ¿Dónde vive?

-En Forks, la antigua casa de Charlie Swan. Hable con Carlisle Cullen.

-¿Conoce a Carlisle Cullen?

-Sí. Llame de una puta vez a la ambulancia.

-De acuerdo.

En tres minutos la ambulancia ya estuvo en casa.-¿Bella? Soy Carlisle.- Le abrí la puerta temblando con la cara llena de lágrimas y la entrepierna roja.

-Duele.

Me hospitalizaron. Mi embarazo era uno de riesgo. Pero estaba todo controlado por suerte. –Bella, casi pierdes al bebe. El pobre se le aclarado demasiado el corazón. Ahora está bien. Dentro de dos días te darán el alta y podrás ir casa. Al parecer lo que provoco el ataque al feto han sido los antidepresivos e ansiedad, no los tomes y no tengas ataque de ansiedad.

-Carlisle. Dile a Edward que no podre asistir a la boda. No le digas lo del embarazado dile que me atragante y me tienen que operar. –El asintió.

-Lo hare si me dices quien es el padre.

-Carlisle por favor no lo hagas. Solo quiero que se feliz con Tanya.-El asintió.

_Día de la boda._

Hoy se casaba Edward. Con Tanya. Y yo estaba empotrada en una cama de hospital internada en supuesta operación de algo. Se me hacia tan raro. Por suerte le dije a Carlisle que le diera la nota a Edward después de la boda. Sonreí por él.

_Diez meses después_

Renesmee ya había nacido, estaba enorme. Se parecía a Edward. Prometí no olvidarle y no lo hare. Hablo a Renesmee de su padre todas las noches. Lo bueno y lo malo. Todo. Recibí una carta de Carlisle pidiendo una cena familiar. Renesmee era su primera nieta. Pero solo él lo sabía. Tenía derecho a ella.

Aparqué el coche delante de la casa de los Cullen. Respire hondo. Y abrí la puerta. Alice ya me abrazaba y chillaba de alegría.-¡Alice cállate ya!-le grite de una forma muy dura.

-No te alegras de verme.-dijo casi llorando.

-Si lo hago pero no quiero que la despiertes.

-¿A quién?

Abrí la puerta del volvo y saque a Renesmee. Dormía en mis brazos. Era demasiado pequeña para que supieran que era hija de Edward. Le dire que es adoptada.-A ella.

Alice se tapo la boca para no gritar, pero lloro de la emoción.-¿Es tuya?

-No. Es adoptada.

Entramos dentro de casa. La cual me recibió con un soplo de aire frio. Haciendo que recordara todo el pasado. Fotos de la familia que decoraban la casa. Los niños de pequeños, Esme, Carlisle, los dos juntos. Toda la vida de los Cullen en las fotos. Tanya aparecía en ellas, en la boda, en la luna de miel, ¿embarazada?

-Hola Bella.-Me recibió Tanya con un abrazo. Un dolor en el pecho mi invadió. Y la imagen de mi hija hico que aminorara lo suficiente como para que no llorase.-Siento lo de la barriga. Estoy enorme.

-Te comprendo a la perfección.-Dije por la bajinis.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Estas hermosa con el embarazo.

-Gracias.-Alice me entrego a Renesmee.-¿Es tuya? Que preciosidad.

-¿El que es de quién?-pregunto un Edward confuso al pie de las escaleras.

-El bebe de Bella.

-¿Bebe? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién es el padre?

-Si bebe. Se llama Renesmee y es adoptada.- Le bese la frente. Edward asintió.

Estábamos comiendo cuando Tanya me atropello con preguntas.-En la comida en la que nos conocimos, dijiste algo de un apuesto caballero de armadura en un caballo blanco. ¿Cómo se llamaba o se llama?

-Apuesto era si, de armadura también, en su corazón. En un caballo blanco ya no. El fue el único, el mejor. Era fuerte, sincero, el final de una década pero el principió del mejor año de mi vida. Nuestro único año. Prefiero dejarlo en el anonimato. Diré su nombre cuando lo vea oportuno y su historia.

-Qué bonito colgante. Son esos que se abren y se cierran verdad.-Le asentí.-¿Puedo abrirlo?

-No. No puedes. Ni tú ni nadie. Solo yo.

-¿Qué significa para ti cielo?-pregunto la dulce Esme.

-Todo. La historia de los dos. Nuestros momentos y sentimientos. Mi amor por él. Es un juramento de sangre. A la vez que yo jure el me prometió algo mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿El qué?-mire a Edward y me atreví a decirlo. No se enteraría de la verdad nunca. Hasta el momento.

-Es una historia larga.

-Tenemos toda la noche.-Dijo Carlisle. Todos miraban atentos. Como niños esperando el cuento para ir a la cama.

-Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. El dije que me prometiera algo en aquel mismo momento. El me miro y hable. Lo que le dije es una promesa ligada a mi juramento de sangre.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-dijo Alice impaciente.

-Le dije: Prométeme que te quedaras a mi lado por siempre, pero si Dios nos lo prohíbe y nos fuerce a un adiós, si tienes hijos algún día, cuando miren tus fotos, por favor diles mi nombre, luego diles como todos enloquecían, diles como espero que brillen.

-Que romántico.-Dijo Rosalie.

-Tengo que irme. Es tarde y debo acostar a la niña.-me despedí de todos.

La cena paso mejor de lo esperado para mí y la niña. Ella durmió toda la noche de la cena y el viaje de vuelta también. A medida que los años iban pasando y ella se hacía grande, al igual que yo. Se parecía cada vez más a Edward. Dije que diría la verdad en su momento. Su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, los grabe en video y los grababa en cds.

Ahora que soy mayor. Es la hora. Reúno a toda la familia. Ellos me miran, primero a mi después sorprendidos a Renesmee, ya una mujer. Y yo una pobre anciana en un lio.

-Todo empezó cuando conocí a tu padre Renesmee.-Los oyentes abren la boca. Pero les interrumpo.-No…no es adoptada. Recuerdo; las noches en vela pensando en el, las noches que nos pasamos los dos en vela haciendo el amor como nadie; nuestra sed de nosotros era infinita. De ahí saliste tú. Pero tu padre decidió casarse con una mujer maravillosa.

-¿Quién mama?

-Tanya. Edward es tu papa. No te lo dije porque no quería estropear tu matrimonio. El día antes de la boda…casi aborté. El dolor de perder a mi bebe era peor dolor que ningún otro conocido sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero Carlisle, en paz descanse, llego a tiempo. Lo demás son meses de embarazo.- Me giro a Renesmee, que se encuentra a mi lado, la cojo de la mano y le digo.-Todas las noches te hablaba de él. ¿Lo recuerdas? El chico de ojos verdes.-Dijimos ambas, ella llorando.-No llores mi niña. Eres una mujer, las mujeres fuertes no lloran.

-Tú lloraste más que yo.

-Porque tu madre es muy testaruda. Tú has salido a tu padre; fuerte que escoge lo mejor.

-Tanya, Edward siento decir esto pero…creo que mi madre era una mejor opción.

Me levanto y me dirijo a Edward, el me mira con cariño, sin odio en esos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.-¿Cumpliste tu promesa? Yo cumplí la mía y la tuya.- el me coge de la mano y dice.

-Sí. Lo hice, se sorprendieron por ti, sobre todo Sara, la pequeña. Cree que eras hermosa de joven.

-Mama aun es hermosa y siempre lo será.

-Quiero que sepas que tuve mi tiempo de mi vida contigo. No hubo nadie más. Yo crie sola a Renesmee. Larga vida por ti, por nuestro amor y la magia que hicimos.

Todo aquello acabo bien. Todos reímos al final explicando los anécdotas de Renesmee. Me levanto para ir al baño.

-Mama te ayudo.

-No hace falta. Tengo 81 años y estoy perfecta como para caminar solita.-De repente un dolor agudo penetra mi corazón y caigo al suelo. Mi visón se vuelve borrosa, hasta que no veo. Oigo poco hasta que no oigo nada. Doy mi último suspiro y todo el dolor, alegría, todo razón de sentimiento y realidad desaparecen en mi. Ahora que estoy en un lugar mejor veo como todos lloran en mi funeral, como Renesmee tiene una amor y se casa, tiene hijos y vive su larga vida feliz. Al igual que Edward.

Prometí no olvidarle. Y nunca lo hice, lo hago y lo hare.

* * *

><p><strong>A medida que escribia sentia el dolor psicologico de Bella; la mujer mas testaruda del mundo.<strong>

**¡Larga vida a crepsusculo!**

**No se si es un songfic pero es una inspiracion de uan cancio. Espero que hayan disfrutando tanto como yo cuando la escribi.**


End file.
